


How Percy Jackson Got a Boyfriend When He Was Least Expecting It

by parttimedemigod (adorecas)



Series: Jason and Percy Stop Competing Long Enough to Have Sex [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bromance to Romance, Cuddling, First Time Bottoming, I was convinced and in the mood to write a sequel so sue me, Jason being Embarrassed as Hell, M/M, Percy Being an Idiot, Percy Makes Dad Jokes, Sexual Tension, bi!Jason, bi!Percy, what's a plot? i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/parttimedemigod
Summary: After the events of "How Jason Grace Lost His Virginity When He Was Least Expecting It", Jason and Percy head back to camp. It's awkward.





	How Percy Jackson Got a Boyfriend When He Was Least Expecting It

Jason was absolutely insufferable the entire way back to Camp Half-Blood. Percy could feel the smugness radiating off of him. Obviously the sweet smell of victory was getting him high. Either that or he was struck with a case _of I-just-lost-my-virginity-itis_.

Percy had let – _forced_ – himself to walk out of that situation with his head held high. Sure, he wasn’t going to deny that it was good. Heck, Percy might even grudgingly admit that it was _pretty damn_ good. But there was no way in Tartarus he was going to let Jason know that. Instead, he focused on the fact that he had been coerced into bottoming. Percy wouldn’t consider himself a submissive person by any means, so submitting even in the slightest – especially in that way – to _Jason_ of all people was unbearable to think about.

Yes, they were best friends. But there was always tension between them. A silent competition between alpha males to prove themselves. It was only natural that Percy was unwilling to admit defeat. Not that _bottoming_ _itself_ was defeat – Percy was fine to admit he enjoyed bottoming occasionally. He never would have told Jason that tidbit either, but the cat was kind of out of the bag on that one. Jason had somehow immediately known that Percy had bottomed before. For a virgin, he was observant. Percy mentally berated himself for not putting on a better charade.

His shoulders hunched, stalking in front of the rest of the group as they finally crawled over the hill and camp came into view below them. Percy immediately felt better. The sight of Camp Half-Blood felt so calming and familiar that he temporarily forgot his worries. He grinned down at the strawberry fields, where Grover was no doubt directing a series of nymphs or picnicking with his girlfriend, Juniper.

Annabeth stepped up beside him, also admiring the view. She gave him a sidelong glance but didn’t speak at first. She let him revel in the feeling of being home for a few seconds while the others caught up.

“You okay, Seaweed Brain?” Her voice was quiet but reassuring. Percy loved that about her. Sure, they had parted ways amicably when Annabeth had decided to spend more time with Reyna at Camp Jupiter, helping design and rebuild the architecture of the tiny city after it had been demolished by their own friends. Well, a monster possessing a friend. Not the point. She was gone more often that she was at the Greek camp these days, which Percy was honestly glad for. It had helped him move on more quickly, exploring himself more than he had ever had a chance to. He had been at Annabeth’s side since he came to camp at twelve years old. It was about time he stretched his legs and walked them into some boy’s cabins to see what that was all about.

“Percy?”

He looked over, snapping back to reality. “Yeah, Wise Girl. I’m fine.” He smiled, trying to push his thoughts aside and focus. “Just tired and ready to sleep for like, a whole day. Or two.” His goofy grin crept back onto his face.

Annabeth seemed placated for now. She smiled back, stretching her arms and bending her back. “Me too, honestly. Too bad tomorrow I’ll need to head out for Camp Jupiter again.” She looked into the distance and Percy could imagine her in a purple SPQR tee, hanging from some scaffolding and directing younger Roman demigods to rebuild a giant building. He knew she would be right at home, happy, and in her element. He was comforted by the thought.

“How’s that going?” He asked, starting the downhill journey to camp, the others having already passed him. He looked forward and eyed the back of Jason’s head. That gleaming gold color of his short cropped haircut made him remember his whole ordeal all over again and he could feel himself getting heated. He needed to figure out how to prove to Jason that _he_ was the more powerful demigod. He _hated_ feeling weaker or lesser than the son of Zeus. He just knew Jason was mentally flexing his muscles, feeling more proud and pompous than usual. Sometimes he wondered how they had managed to become best friends and not kill each other yet.

“Percy? You still in there?” Annabeth nudged his elbow gently, trying to get his attention.

“What? Oh, sorry Annabeth. I’m just really out of it. What were you saying?” He had the tact to look sheepish and rub the back of his neck awkwardly. He didn’t need Annabeth getting suspicious ideas or she would go digging. If anyone could somehow piece together a complete secret with absolutely no evidence, Annabeth could.

“At first I said it was going fine, Reyna has been absolutely amazing. She’s actually got a lot of interest in architecture as well so we’ve been spending a lot of nights together working…and then I started saying random words to prove a point and you didn’t hear that either.” She gave him one of her best ‘you’re an idiot’ looks but followed it with a genuine grin.

Percy was really thankful he was still friends with this girl. Especially that she had agreed to come back to Camp Half-Blood to go on the quest with him and Jason and Piper. Jason had said it would be for ‘old time’s sake’, but Percy had been afraid having two now ex-couples on a quest together might be awkward. Luckily, Piper had made her peace with Jason and didn’t seem fazed in the least.

“Go get some sleep, Percy. You need it. Whatever happened to you and Jason seems to have really worn you out.” She gave him what Percy was afraid was a knowing smile.

“I…uh…yeah,” he managed to spit out as they reached the bottom of the hill. He waved and headed off to his cabin, which was thankfully empty. It was one of the small benefits to being the only child of Poseidon at Camp Half-Blood: never having to share a room with anyone he didn’t want to. It was lonely sometimes too. But as he pushed through the door and trudged to his bed, ready to plop facedown and not wake up for a while, he was grateful to be alone.

He peeled off his shirt and shorts and hit the pillows but didn’t immediately fall asleep. Instead he lay face down and ruminated on what had transpired between him and Jason. He still could hardly believe that not only had he seen Jason naked, seen Jason pleasure himself, _and_ had Jason pleasure _him_ , but somehow they had silently agreed that having sex was the best course of action. To be fair, they had been right. But they had come to the same conclusion without even discussing it. Percy couldn’t help but admire how well they worked together when they weren’t competing. But as his thoughts strayed to the sex itself, he was starting to get frustrated again. He had been so utterly helpless, completely tied up and useless. He rolled his eyes as hard as he could with his face pressed into his pillow. He would have to think of some challenge to make it even with Jason again. He started brainstorming ideas and competitions that he was fairly certain he could defeat Jason at, but even as he was slipping into an exhausted sleep, his mind kept coming back to the idea of repeating the incident, but the other way around.

-

He awoke some time later, first noticing that it was pitch black. He must have slept halfway through the night, but it was impossible to tell. He flipped over, lying on his back and studying the ceiling for a few minutes, deciding if he wanted to go back to sleep or get up and do something. He found himself throwing his legs over the side of his bed, mentally wondering where he was headed. He dressed quickly, a tank top and a pair of ratty gym shorts that were too short were the closest items he could reach. The night was warm, so he was quite comfortable as he pushed his way out of his cabin. He stood on the threshold for a moment, looking at nothing in particular. He considered heading to the arena with Riptide, but that seemed like overkill. He looked over at Cabin One briefly; he knew Jason was likely asleep inside. It would be fun to sneak in and scare him, but Percy wasn’t sure he wanted to sustain any injuries tonight. He knew firsthand that Jason slept with his hand around the hilt of his sword more often than not.

Instead, he started off in a random direction, letting his mind wander and having no particular plan. He would let his instincts guide him. They (almost) never failed him. He walked a bit, noticing the windows of Cabin One were open. Through the window he thought he could make out a giant stone foot. Percy couldn’t imagine it was easy to sleep with a giant statue of your father staring down at you all the time. He shuddered to think if he cabin had the same décor. _Thanks for not being quite so egotistical Dad,_ he thought with a grin. He might have been seeing things, but he thought he noticed a flash of lightning in the far distance. He grimaced. One bad thing about being a demigod was being fully aware that any or all of the gods could be watching and listening at any moment.

His feet started trudging through sand and he looked down in surprise to realize he had walked straight to the beach looking out at Long Island Sound. He grinned and made his way to the edge of the surf. Of course he would come here without thinking. The beach was where Percy felt most calm and collected. It was where he was most powerful not only physically, but mentally. He got a certainly clarity here that he didn’t normally get further inland. He turned his face to the breeze, closing his eyes and reveling in the feel of the sea spray on his exposed skin and the smell of the salt and brine rolling at him in waves. It felt like a cool and refreshing hug from his father, expressing his presence without actually being present. _Which_ , Percy thought, _it very well could be._

In which case…Percy opened his eyes and looked at the horizon. He wondered how to say what he felt he needed to say.

“Dad…” he began. “I probably get this from you, but I _hate_ looking weak. Especially to a son of your brother. I’ll uh…avoid saying his name.” He glanced at the sky quickly before returning his view to the sea.

“I know this is stupid. It’s ridiculous. But I don’t really know how I’m feeling. On the one hand, Jason’s cool. He great. He’s my best friend. But I can’t stand the thought of him holding something over me. I know I’m probably being idiotic as usual, but…I don’t know. Maybe I’m just tired of fighting back and forth.” He kicked at the sand and stared at the waves. The world was silent except for the gentle crashing of waves lapping at the beach.

“Yeah, you tool. You _are_ being idiotic.”

Percy swung around, instinctively uncapping Riptide in a single motion as he did so, leaving him armed and defended within a second.

Jason Grace held up both hands in a surrendering gesture. He looked completely composed except that he was also in a ratty tank top and a pair of shorts that looked like they had seen one too many sword practicing sessions.

Percy grumbled, recapping his sword-pen and shoving it back into the waistband of his shorts.

“Why are you here, Grace?” His voice sounded only slightly grumpier than he intended.

Jason raised an eyebrow at the older boy’s tone. “Just talking a walk at night. Same as you. Is that a crime?”

Percy rolled his eyes. “No. Sorry. I just wasn’t expecting visitors. Especially at…whatever hour it is. How long have you been standing there?”

Jason put his hands down and folded his arms innocently. “Long enough.”

Percy gritted his teeth. “Great. Cool. Thanks for eavesdropping.”

“It’s not like I meant to walk up on you confessing yourself to the sea like some dramatic teenage girl, Perce.”

“I was not confessing anything! Not that it matters now anyway.” Percy turned back to the sea, taking a deep breath through his nose and tried to purge his brain of negative thoughts. Instead, Jason stepped up next to him and sat right down in the sand at Percy’s feet.

Percy squinted down at his friend. He was silent for a moment before sitting down too. The two boys sat in relative quiet, listening to the muted power of the sea and the nearly inaudible rustle of the forest behind them.

It was several minutes before Jason spoke.

“I’m tired of fighting too, Perce.”

Percy didn’t look over, keeping his eyes trained on the waves, following the swells.

“I don’t want us to be at each other’s throats all the time. I don’t want to have to compete all the time.”

A beat. Two beats.

“And I’m sorry if you’re upset about what happened.”

At this, Percy sighed. He still didn’t look over, but instead looked down at his own hands in his laps, which were wringing and clenching alternately.

“Don’t be sorry. We did what we had to do to get out of there. I…don’t regret it.” Percy tried to sound as genuine as possible while trying not to blush himself to death.

Jason was staring at the side of Percy’s head. “You don’t? You…seemed a little upset on…well, the whole way back to camp.”

“Well. I was.” Percy crossed his arms over his chest and looked in the opposite direction of Jason.

“But…you don’t regret it?”

“I believe I already said that, Jason Grace.”

Jason took several deep breaths. “Okay. So. You’re not mad that it happened…you’re just mad… _how_ it happened?”

His words seemed to slowly sedate the air between them, oozing their way over to Percy, who seemed reluctant to even hear them. Finally, Percy budged.

“Yes.”

“Is it…that big of a deal? I mean, I don’t regret it either. Obviously. I don’t mean to say it didn’t mean anything. Uhh...I mean, clearly it did. It’s just…it was my…y’know…uh…” Jason seemed incapable of putting that particular thought into words.

Percy wasn’t sure he had ever had a more awkward conversation in his life. It was made all the worse that he had just been praying to his father, who was most likely still listening in. This made the reddening of Percy’s neck encroach upon his face and make his cheeks bloom. At least he could say he had Jason in this one category.

“Your first time. Yeah. I guessed as much.”

Now Jason was the one turning bright red, his blush much more noticeable on his paler skin.

“Okay, thank you for saying that out loud. I was going to avoid that at all costs.”

“You were a virgin. Everyone is a virgin at some point, Jason. Some people die virgins.”

Jason crossed his arms again rolled his eyes. “Obviously, Percy! But don’t you think I feel like an idiot, having lost it to _you!?_ I mean, all we do when we aren’t teaming up is competing with one another. Don’t think I don’t know how dumb it is that it’s always over little stuff. Who gets to the arena first, who puts in more hours training, who gets to lead practice for the younger kids. But this? This is _huge_ Percy. I…feel like I lost to you in a big way. And it is literally eating me up inside.”

Percy finally acknowledged Jason’s existence by turning to look him in the face, his mouth falling open.

“I’m sorry…what? Say that again.”

“No. I’m not repeating that, Percy. It was hard enough to say once.” Jason truly looked more embarrassed than Percy had ever seen him. More than any moment in that cave.

“You…feel like you lost? Why?” Percy leaned forward, his brow furrowed.

Jason groaned, burying his face in his hands, knocking his thin framed glasses askew. He breathed heavily through his fingers for a few counts.

“Because, Percy. You’ve always been ahead of me where it counts. In _that_ category. You’ve had sex plenty I’m sure. With more than one person.” He fixed his eyes on a random point in the distance. “And more than one gender. Way more than I’ve ever done.”

“And this makes you…feel like you lost? But…sex isn’t everything, Jason.” Percy sounded like he was trying to explain a simple concept to a child.

“Sure it is, Jackson. And that’s easy for someone who’s had a lot of a sex to say. All I got drilled into me growing up was that I was a child of Rome. That meant protecting others at all costs, serving my legion and country, and, well…” he grimaced. “ _The spoils of war._ ”

Percy leaned into Jason’s line of sight with a cocked eyebrow.

“Coming home to your girlfriend or wife and celebrating the fact that you’re alive by having sex.” Jason sounded like he was trying to keep his voice even but was having quite the time with that.

“Wow. How _Roman_ of you, Grace.” Percy chuckled. “The Greeks have always been more…natural, if you will. Less rigid and structured and, clearly, less strict.”

“Strict?”

“Wife or girlfriend only, huh?” Percy raised both eyebrows this time, indicating the space between them.

“Well, yeah. I guess. I mean I suppose…it could be… _not_ that. I just…never really considered that. Then.” Jason’s look of supreme awkwardness was reaching its climax. His face looked like it could burst into flame any minute. Percy decided to take pity on him.

“You’re an idiot too, you know.” Jason turned and gave him a questioning look, his color fading only in the slightest.

“I was mad because…I felt like…what happened made me, you know, look weak. Like I was submitting to you. Like…I was beneath you.”

Jason scoffed. “And _Romans_ are antiquated.”

“Yes, you are,” Percy confirmed with a grin.

He was met with a rolling of Jason’s eyes. “That doesn’t make you weak, dummy. When a husband and wife have sex, she doesn’t submit to him. In fact, it’s often the other way around. She’s the one in control. Women were powerful creatures in Roman society. Still are,” he amended, nodding back towards camp. Both boys thought appreciatively of their ex-girlfriends. Piper and Annabeth were not to be messed with, that much was true. Or Hazel or Reyna or any girl Percy had met on his quests, he thought.

“You don’t…look down on me for that, then?” Percy asked, his voice small and hesitant.

“Not at all, dude. Like you said. We did what we had to do to get out of there. No harm done.” Jason seemed genuine enough to make Percy feel a bit better.

They fell quiet again for a moment.

“So…how was your first time? With a dude, especially.” Percy couldn’t bring himself to look Jason in the eyes. Luckily Jason didn’t seem to be able to make eye contact either, so they spoke while both staring at the ocean.

“Um. Good. Yeah…good.”

“Good.”

“Uh…yes. Great? I don’t uh, have a whole lot to compare it to.”

The waves swelled and crashed in a pulsing rhythm.

“But you would still know if you enjoyed it.”

“Yeah. I did.”

“You did?”

“I just said that, Jackson.”

“So you did.”

Another wave crashed forward, this time lapping at their toes.

“Was it…okay…for you?”

“Yep.”

“Oh.”

“What? I said yeah.”

“You said ‘yep’, Percy. That doesn’t sound good. Was I bad?” Jason’s voice wavered slightly.

“No. But who knows? We _were_ under a curse.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, man.”

“Anytime, Grace.”

“Sometimes I really want to punch you.”

“I’d like to see you try, kiddo.”

Before Percy could finish his chuckle, the side of his face hit the sand.

“What the –“

Jason was suddenly on top of him, one arm holding him flat to the sand, the other posed above his face. The son of the sky god grinned down at his best friend, the starry black blanket a fitting background from Percy’s view.

Percy grinned back, a challenge rising in him. He pushed Jason off, and they wrestled for a moment, spewing up sand before Percy had Jason flipped over flat on his back. Before Jason could get his feet out from under him, Percy was sitting on his legs, his hands holding Jason’s arms down.

“Like I said, Jace. I’d like to see you try.” He was looking Jason directly in the face for the first time in a while. It seemed to immediately quell the competitive atmosphere, but the tension they had just put aside was back. Both boys seemed to be running over their conversation in their own heads, both trying to calculate what was happening.

Percy’s lips fell apart, his eyes falling to look at Jason’s own mouth. That stupid cute little scar on his lip was screaming his name. He was frozen in time, watching the gears turn in Jason’s head at the same time. He had a second think how amazing it was how well he could read Jason’s every thought sometimes. The boy under himself was probably terrified and feeling incredibly awkward, but Percy wasn’t willing to let go just yet. Jason had never even expressed interested in dudes at all, much less Percy himself. Sure, he thought the sex was good, but a hole’s a hole, right? To straight guys at least. Why would he –

Before Percy could continue driving himself crazy with cyclical thoughts, Jason moved so swiftly Percy didn’t have time to react. Suddenly their lips were pressed together and neither boy moved. _Man, this guy was full of surprises._ Percy hadn’t even thought to close his eyes yet. He was staring at Jason’s closed eyelids, realizing with each passing second what he complete idiot he was being. _Kiss him back, Jackson!_

Finally, as though pulling himself out of a deep hole made of quicksand, he spurred his body into motion. He began kissing back in earnest. Jason began to react, matching Percy’s movements with perfect rhythm.

Another wave swelled and crash behind them, the foam licking their ankles. An owl hooted excitedly in the distance, followed by the sound of rapidly fluttering wings as it swept down on its prey.

Jason was leaning up at such an angle that Percy was amazed the boy hadn’t moved yet. He pressed himself down, gently leading Jason back to the sand. He relinquished his grip on Jason’s arms, which had tightened significantly when Jason had kissed him. He slowly moved them up until they were cupped behind Jason’s head on the sand.

Percy could feel a hesitant hand hovering near his waist. Instead of pushing Jason, he rubbed a thumb against the side of the boy’s head where he still had a line of slightly shorter hair where he had barely escaped death from a bullet. Jason must have taken this as a positive assent for touching, as his hand finally met Percy’s side. His other hand was suddenly in Percy’s hair, gripping the boy’s longer and darker locks.

They lay that way for several minutes, barely moving except to take quick breaths and shift positions slightly. Percy was getting light headed from breathing in the heady scent of _Jason_ , and Jason did not seem to be losing enthusiasm in the slightest. Only when the waves had crept up and starting splashing directly up Jason’s shorts did he break away and gasp in slight surprise.

Percy looked down in concern, trying to read his face. Jason tried to lean up and look around the demigod on top of him. Percy took this as a cue to move and turned as well. The waves had receded but the sand was wet all the way up to Jason’s ass.

Percy chuckled. “Oh.”

He took several breaths to clear his head and looked back down at Jason. Neither said anything for a second, just looked at each other, appraising the situation.

“Do you wanna, maybe –“

“Yes. Let’s go.”

Jason laughed, relief spreading over his face at Percy’s enthusiasm. The older boy stood, pulling the younger to his feet. They made their way back to the beach, both walking with purpose but also both trying not to look too desperate to get back quickly. After a few of the longest minutes of either boy’s lives, they reached the point where their cabins were adjacent. Both made to head to their own, then awkwardly turned back.

“Uh, your place or mine?”

“Mine, Jason. I will not be doing _any_ submitting with your father glaring down at me.”

Jason truly laughed aloud at that, but Percy quickly hushed him, remembering that they were surrounded on all sides by sleeping campers. They dashed into Percy’s cabin, quietly closing and locking the door behind them.

They sat on the edge of Percy’s bed, both suddenly awkward again. Percy was busy realizing that this was the first time they were both sober and consenting to this. He still wasn’t positive if this was an experiment for Jason or not. The boy had only had sex the one time, after all. Who knew what he was feeling right now?

“So are you always this completely charming to the men you bring to your bed, Percy?” Jason’s fingers gripping the edge of the bed belied his tension despite his casual teasing tone.

“Jason…I…we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I don’t want you to…you know…feel pressured, or anything.”

“Percy, remember the part just now where _I_ asked _you_ if we could come back to a cabin? Yeah, I thought I was making myself pretty clear.”

Percy rubbed the back of his neck and looked up. “I know, I just…want you to be sure. Because it’s okay if you don’t want to. I promise it’s okay.”

“Are you _trying_ to dissuade me right now, Percy Jackson? Do you not want to do this?” Jason suddenly sounded nervous.

“No, of course I do! Obviously. You’re great, I just…”

“I’m great? I thought I was good.”

Percy rolled his eyes. “I kind of meant you as a person, but yes, the sex was good, Jason. Do you feel better about yourself now?” He caught Jason’s gaze to make sure the boy knew he was teasing.

“Maybe. Or maybe…” he trailed off, suddenly demure again.

“Maybe…what?” Percy’s nerves were spiking. _What is this? Am I the nervous virgin now?_

Jason’s face looked mischievous. “Maybe _I_ need some practice submitting to your manly will, Greek hero.”

Percy’s mouth fell open. “Excuse me?”

“Do you not want to?”

“Will you stop asking me that? I’ll do anything you want.” Percy immediately blushed again. _Who AM I?_

Jason paused, considering that.

“Don’t think too hard about that, Grace. Wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Jason was back and smiling again before Percy could let himself have a mini-heart attack about what he had just said. Jason scooted a little closer until their thighs touched on the bed.

“You’ll have to uh, guide me. I kind of remember what you were doing, but, like you said, we were under a curse.” His hand sat on his own thigh like he was about to pull High School Move Number One and coyly put his hand on Percy’s leg.

“I’ll show you everything if you promise to be completely honest with me. You have to tell me if it hurts, or if you’re uncomfortable, or if you want to stop. _Promise_ me, Jason.”

“I promise.”

“None of that stoic Roman soldier crap. You’re too tightly wound as it is. Maybe you…need some Greek in you,” he said, elbowing Jason in the ribs and smirking at his own joke.

“I’m not above punching you in your own bed for a joke like that, Percy.” Jason’s eyes danced with laughter anyway.

Before Jason’s laughter died, Percy was tugging on the hem of the boy’s shirt, pulling it over his head and then removing his own. He pushed Jason back, crawling forward until they were face to face again. Percy leaned down and met their lips once more, trying to warm Jason back up and out of his nervousness. This was going to be awkward enough as it was.

After a minute or so, he started moving his kisses up and down Jason’s chest, ghosting over his nipples and down his biceps as well. Jason was warm to the touch, heating up as Percy continued. After Percy was satisfied, he tugged down the torn up gym shorts Jason was wearing, leaving him in nothing but a pair of light blue briefs that were still wet from the ocean across his ass.

“Well, can’t have you getting ocean water in my bed now can we?” Percy asked, slipping a finger into the waistband and starting to pull those down too. Jason looked down, his face slack.

“Getting ocean water in the bed of the son of the sea god? Weird. Unrealistic. Never happens.” He smiled.

“Shut up, Grace.”

“Yes, sir, Jackson.”

Percy tingled at that, but finished pulling off Jason’s underwear. Once again he was met with the sight of Jason’s swollen cock. This time it wasn’t red and throbbing and on the verge of exploding with magic, which made Percy feel quite a bit more confident and less stressed. This, he could do.

He kissed around it, avoiding the area for several long seconds, enjoying Jason’s muffled whines as he clearly begged for Percy to touch it. When he finally did, Jason sighed shakily and involuntarily pushed his hips forward.

“Whoa there, cowboy,” Percy said, his hand wrapped fully around Jason.

“Sorry,” Jason muttered. “Took you long enough.”

“Patience is a virtue, Grace.”

Jason pressed his head back against the mattress, choosing not to respond. Percy licked his way up Jason’s inner thigh, slowly approaching his target before making his way excruciatingly slowly up the shaft before working back down. Jason looked like he might come at any second. Percy didn’t know if that was because of him doing a good job or just because Jason was really excited. It was hard to tell.

He went to work, taking Jason into his mouth and slowly taking the whole thing as well as he could. He remembered Jason being big, but Percy must have overestimated his own abilities in that department. He tried to back off as often as possible to keep Jason on edge. He didn’t need the boy coming too quickly. Besides, he could feel himself getting harder by the second. Something would have to be done about that soon.

After another minute of treating Jason to the blowjob of his life, Percy sat back on his legs and pushed Jason’s legs apart with his own. Jason immediately flinched, trying to close his legs around Percy, who was perched between them.

“Knock knock, princess. A _hero_ is here.” He hoped a little crappy humor would ease Jason’s tension. Percy smoothed a hand up the outside of Jason’s leg, rubbing circles in the muscles there.

“I know. Sorry. Just not used to this,” Jason’s voice was thin as though he were trying to focus very hard to speak.

“Take your time. I’m right here. I’m not going to rush you into anything.” To illustrate his point, Percy moved back so that Jason could lay his legs down freely. Instead, Percy just ran his hands up and down Jason’s legs, trying for a soothing gesture. “It’s all good. I promise.”

Jason visibly relaxed and didn’t move for another few seconds while Percy trailed his fingertips up and down Jason’s calves and shins, making sure the boy felt comfortable. Eventually, he moved his legs apart, pulling them up as best as he could.

“Can’t say I’ve ever stretched my legs this way,” Jason muttered to the ceiling. Percy didn’t respond, just smiled and took his cue, scooting forward and moving his hands up the back of Jason’s legs now, slowly kissing his way down the demigod’s inner thighs, cautiously edging them apart until they were hooked over Percy’s shoulders. Percy had already had lube on his nightstand (he hoped Jason hadn’t noticed, but it was more out of laziness than recent use. When no one comes into your cabin except to inspect for a competition he was never going to win, who cared?). He opened the bottle and put a generous amount on his finger, bringing it down to the cleft of Jason’s ass, edging apart his cheeks until he reached that precious spot. Percy figured using his tongue might overwhelm Jason on his first go ‘round, especially when he had salty ocean water dried up on his cheeks as it was.

After a full minute or so of massaging the spot, Jason spoke: “Are you gonna put it in or what?” Percy chuckled.

“Patience is a virtue, remember? I’m just giving you time to warm up to that sensation, is all. It’s a weird one if you’ve never done it before.”

“I agree with you there, Jackson. Definitely weird. Not bad yet, just weird.”

Percy nodded, then slipped the tip of his index finger into Jason. Jason winced but otherwise did not react. He slowly worked his entire finger in, letting Jason adjust as he went. It wasn’t long before he had the whole thing in and Jason nodded to give him permission to move it around.

“Okay. Very weird. Probably the weirdest sensation ever. But again, not bad.”

Percy was pleased Jason was taking this so well, and after another minute added a second finger. When he judged the boy ready, he started to slip a third in there. By this time, Jason was figuring out which way to move and how to arch his back to lessen the pressure and maximize the pleasure. Percy was surprised once again by this guy – especially his quickness to adapt to new situations.

After several minutes of fingering, Percy was more than ready to move on the Real Deal. Jason was starting to whimper in the best possible way, so Percy slowly removed his digits from his best friend before lubing up again. His shorts hit the floor several feet away, his underwear following suit. Once he was ready to go, he slipped a pillow under Jason’s butt with his non-lubed hand and looked him the eyes.

“This is going to hurt, Jason. Just breathe and stay calm and relaxed. If you tense up, it’ll be worse. Slowly but surely. And remember, you promised me.”

Jason nodded and pulled his legs up again, hooking them over Percy’s shoulders as though to draw him back in. Percy was more turned on than he felt he had any right to be.

He pressed the tip of his dick to Jason’s entrance, willing the younger demigod to breathe and not freak out. He slowly inched forward until his head finally breached the rim. Jason’s eyes were wide open and his mouth was a perfect ‘O’. He hadn’t made a sound yet, but Percy paused anyway.

“You okay? Doin alright up there, Grace?”

“Yes, Perce. I told you I would tell you.” Percy put up a hand in defeat and pressed forward more insistently. Once he was a few inches in, Jason’s open mouth turned into a wince and he sucked in a little air through his teeth. Percy froze and waited for confirmation.

After a few seconds of deliberate breaths, Jason nodded and spread his legs a little further. Percy pushed and inched forward a little more, drawing his own knees up until he was nearly flush with Jason’s ass. Percy had done this plenty of times, but there was something about being in this situation with _Jason_ , his _best friend_ , that made it all the more hot.

“I think you can move now, Percy,” Jason reminded him.

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Percy replied, taking hold of Jason’s ankles. He slowly built up a rhythm until he could manage a full stroke without Jason showing any pain at all on his face. Slowly his expression melted into pure, unadulterated pleasure. His mouth hung open, mouthing things quietly to himself every now and then, his eyes sometimes shut and sometimes watching Percy’s movements fervently, as though he didn’t want to take his eyes off his friend unless he absolutely had to. Percy couldn’t stop looking at every bit of the boy beneath him, taking in the long muscles of his legs, thrown over the water child’s shoulders, and the tight muscles of his stomach where they faded into Percy’s favorite body part so far.

Jason kept hitching his breath involuntarily and Percy could tell he was nearing orgasm. Luckily, Percy was just about there as well. There’s only so long you can pound the living daylights out of your incredibly hot best friend before you lose your mind. Percy moved his lubed up hand down to Jason’s cock, stroking him in time with his own thrusts and Jason looked like he had ascended to Olympus itself in that moment. Three seconds later, the boy was shooting every which way, jerking and muscles tightening and he rode out his orgasm. The grip he had on Percy’s cock was too much for the demigod to handle, and immediately after, Percy was coming too, spilling himself inside of Jason. Percy wanted to think he was sorry, but he remembered having to walk miles in spunk-stained jeans with a leaky asshole, so he was less than sympathetic.

He fell forward and slowly eased himself out of his best friend. They were chest to chest, both boys breathing hard and grinning at one another, both still riding the chemical high of orgasm. They crashed lips again, this time completely naked and their stomachs sticky with Jason’s load. As they finally came down, they broke apart, gasping for air again. Percy reached down and purposely picked up Jason’s shorts to wipe themselves off with.

“Well. Do you feel like we’re even now, Jackson?” Jason smiled into the older boy’s hair. Percy laughed quietly into Jason’s chest.

“I suppose we are, Grace.”

“You done being mad at me, then?”

“I was never mad at _you_ , I was mad at _me_!”

“You done being stupid, then?”

“Jason, I’ll fight you, Right now, butt ass naked.”

“Naked or not, I’d still win.”

“Doubtful.”

“Let’s not argue right now. In case you’ve already forgotten, now my first _two_ sex experiences have been with you. I’ll be expecting a ring any day now.”

Percy pushed him gently and laughed. “What have I told you about getting all Roman on me? Sex doesn’t mean we have to get married, sheesh.”

“I know,” Jason replied, but he sounded a little put off this time. Percy looked up.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. I was just making a joke.”

Percy let that comment go unattended for a full minute.

“I can’t promise you a ring, but I can promise I’ll give that Roman way of yours a try.”

Jason craned his next so hard to look Percy in the face he could have broken it.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean we fight like soldiers and men and do battle and whatever, as long as you come home to me for your...what did you call it? _Spoils of war_.” Percy kissed him on the cheek and looked up hopefully.

Jason slowly smiled back. “As long as we’re equals. As long as we agree on that. And as long as you don’t get any stupid ideas about being weak or anything.”

“Weak? Who said anything about being weak? I could still beat your ass, Grace.”

“You wish, Perce. But that’s okay. You can think that if it means we get to do this every night. After all, you said I was great and you’d do anything I wanted. So, I want to date you.”

“I think we can compromise.”

Jason leaned down at that and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead before they settled into Percy’s bed for a much needed sleep.


End file.
